<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you are poison to me by hyuwunsuk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940190">you are poison to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuwunsuk/pseuds/hyuwunsuk'>hyuwunsuk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kiss me till i drop [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mentioned Na Jaemin, jaemin is a prince, mentioned renmin, somewhat toxic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuwunsuk/pseuds/hyuwunsuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjun and Donghyuck bring the worst of the other, and both of them are okay with it if it means that they will stay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kiss me till i drop [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you are poison to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You are dead to me, " Renjun said, walking through the door, the words sending poison directly to Donghyuck. </p>
<p>He expected him to come because at the end that was what they did: they always looked for each other when the day was over. It became a habit, pretending to hate each other in front of everyone (even themselves) but the truth was inevitable — although Renjun wasn't able to recognize it. </p>
<p>"No you don't." But he knew better than that, he knew that whatever that was between them was real, whether it was love or hate. They were real in their own sadistic way, "And you hate yourself for that." Donghyuck took a step closer to Renjun while he straightened his back, trying to give that relentless image he always had. "You hate that although we're poison for each other, we're the best thing the other can have."</p>
<p>Donghyuck took one step closer to him which made them share the same air, their eyes locked on each other and none of them willing to back off. </p>
<p>"Even if you were the last man standing in this world, I would never go back to you." Renjun raised his eyebrow and, more than ever, Donghyuck saw his true colors. As always, they knew each other better than anyone else. </p>
<p>"Then tell me," Donghyuck whispered, enough for Renjun to hear, "Why didn't you go with that boy that seems to like you? Why come to confront me when you can have all the sweetness?"</p>
<p>"Don't involve Jaemin into this." Renjun's breath was not shaking, but Donghyuck, noticed how his voice went low, like a little boy who knew that he was caught doing something wrong. "He is not like you, he understands me."</p>
<p>"I understand you." Donghyuck's voice was husky as Renjun half opened his mouth. "He just tries, but will never be able to do it. You don't want a fairytale prince, Renjun. You want the twisted, wicked and broken villain. That's why you're here and not with you're all sweet prince."</p>
<p>"Did you finally drink so much that you can't even tell the difference between what's real and your fantasy?" Renjun trembled inside, though he did not show any emotion except for hatred. He knew he could win this battle, crush Donghyuck into so tiny pieces that he could never recover himself. </p>
<p>"Say you don't want me," Donghyuck said as his hand made its way around Renjun's waist. And although Renjun died to take a look, he kept his eyes fixed onto the other, "Say it and I'll leave you. I'll take my hand off and get away. You won't be bothered by me anymore and I'll let Jaemin have a happy life with you."</p>
<p>Their gazes were so focused into each other that none of them realized how much the temperature of the room increased. Their breathing became irregular and everytime they inhaled air, their chests would collide. But no words were said.</p>
<p>Renjun was unable to say anything, because although he tried to lie to himself, he knew that Donghyuck was right. They were toxic and destructive but that was how they worked best, when they broke each other and left nothing. Renjun knew that Jaemin would never be able to get his wicked ways, being the good boy he was; and he needed it. He needed the adrenaline of what being bad gave him, and that was something that only Donghyuck could give him no matter how hard anyone else tried.</p>
<p>It all happened too fast; one second they were looking into each other's eyes, and one second after Donghyuck cornered Renjun against the wall, their lips intertwined. </p>
<p>It was a fierce kiss, more intense and passionate that anything they had shared before. Lips brushing against each other while their tongues fought for dominance, without anyone giving up on the battle. Their hands were everywhere and nowhere at the same time, passing through every centimeter they could get as they were getting rid of all the clothes they could. </p>
<p>They missed it: the kick of pleasure that only the other could give each other. Because yes, they had their games and their fights but no one else in the world could give it to them the way the other could. It was not about the tenderness that Jaemin could give to Renjun or how many people Donghyuck could take to his bed; it was about how being together brought the worst in themselves to the point that there was no more princes, no more scheming to plan, just the sensation of their bodies and the pleasure. Just them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>